


lean for me and i'll fall back

by spideysrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Showers, non-sexual nudity, sam wilson is just the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: “It’s okay,” Sam promises her, whispered into her ear and muffled by her pained moans. “It’s all over now, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”-After months of helping Captain America look for the Winter Soldier, Y/N finally breaks. But Sam will never let his girl fall.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	lean for me and i'll fall back

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr, idk what's happened to the writing community on there but i spent so long on this and i've had barely any response and it's really disheartening rip so here u go pls kudo/comment

She finds herself in the shower not two minutes after she gets to the motel. 

The search for the Winter Soldier has become messier than they expected, most days now ending in blood and bruises. They aren’t the only ones trying to track him down - his list of enemies is endless and they aren’t very happy to be confronted by Captain America and his friend from the VA and his girlfriend. Steve says they need to protect him from harm - ‘He isn’t the true villain here’. But every day even more harm comes to them.

It was only one man today but he towered over even Steve - a muscled, robust guy with a permanent scowl and heavy nose breathing. He was avenging someone, he said, “You should know about that, Cap”. It was his brother- or maybe his mother? It’s all a bit jumbled up now.

She’s thankful that Sam didn’t try to follow her when she left him at the motel room door, not even explaining to him what she was doing but, as usual, she didn’t need to. He knows.

Now, hunched over underneath the spray, she watches the condensation drip down the wall as her ragged breaths blow the droplets even faster in their fall. The air wheezes out of her tight chest, fingers clawing at the wet tiles. Today has ruined her.

The man’s grip had been tight around her neck, gun cold against her temple as Sam’s panicked eyes locked with hers across the empty highway, rubble and broken car parts from the Winter Soldier’s latest mission scattered on the ground between them. The inside of her mouth caught between her back teeth, she’s certain her heart stopped when she was shaken violently to emphasise the man’s threats, and Steve’s calm, bargaining words and outstretched hands did absolutely nothing to calm her as she silently mouthed her love to Sam over his shoulder. The shake of his head and his small, sad smile tell her that she shouldn’t worry - she’ll be okay. She knows that by now, she’s been doing this long enough to realise that he isn’t going to shoot her; he’s just buying himself time.

But, even now, she feels the fear creeping up in her chest just thinking about his grip on her. After the few months they’ve had, she fears death at any moment. 

Two hands on her waist bring her back to reality; holding her gently and keeping her intact in the same loving way that they always have. The pinch slightly at her skin and she focuses on the soft pain to ground her to him. Two chapped lips brush her shoulder, whispering an assurance that it’s okay, he’s got her and she feels the panic erupt from her stomach.

She heaves out a sob, jolting forward as her knees buckle and he grabs her with two strong arms tightening around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. He kisses the back of her ear gently, hushing her.

“It’s okay,” Sam promises her, whispered into her ear and muffled by her pained moans. “It’s all over now, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Her words come out choked and jumbled up, lips tangled around some variation of ‘I can’t’ and ‘help me’. Sam’s hands grip her even tighter, if that’s even possible, and he sways them slowly to and fro. His lips press to her wet hair, not moving for several moments. 

Y/N’s hands drop from the slippery tiles, latching onto Sam’s arm over her stomach. He hushes her panicked breaths and whimpers. “Focus on me,” he murmurs. “Come back to me.”

She squeezes his arms with shaking hands until her fingertips turn white, eyes screwing shut as she feels his chest rising and falling against her back. Breathing deeply with him, the shower water soothes her like a rainy soundscape over their entangled bodies. 

Finally letting her muscles relax, she slumps against him. She lets her head drop back onto his shoulder, feeling his breath gentle and warm on her cheek. She can feel his thumb stroking the skin on her waist. 

He holds her still for a few minutes, nose smushed into the side of her face and she can feel him screw his own eyes shut against her skin. He won’t talk about it, he never will, but she knows today has ruined him too. 

Eventually, he squeezes her waist twice and so she lifts her head from his shoulder, turning to look at him through heavy eyelids. “Y’got some blood in your hair, darlin’. Let’s get it out and get you to bed.”

He massages the shampoo into her scalp with firm fingers. Most of the blood is in the ends but, as she drops her head back towards him and parts her lips with a sigh, she’d rather he sticks to the roots. He gently moves her to stand under the shower when he’s done, guarding her eyes with one hand as he washes the suds out of her hair with the other. When she passes him the bar of soap, she can see his relief that she seems to be coming back to him and he starts to clean away the dirt from her body. 

When he presses a kiss to her forehead as he finishes, Y/N holds up the soap, “Your turn, Falcon.”

She can feel her eyes beginning to droop as she rubs the suds off his shoulders underneath the spray, so she’s thankful when Sam turns the shower off and helps her out of it with his hands on her waist once more. He wraps her up in a scratchy motel towel after fixing his own around his waist and, with a press of his lips to her nose, he guides her back into their room. 

He helps her into one of his t-shirts (all of hers are ripped and bloody now - she needs to buy new, but that’s a problem for tomorrow) and eventually the two of them are nose to nose under the thin bed sheets. 

Y/N looks at the man in front of her - gaze holding hers so intensely it tells her everything he wants to say. She lifts her hand to his face, two fingers tracing down his nose slowly until it comes to the edge and he kisses the pad of her thumb. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispers to him. “You really do keep me going, y’know.”

He smiles, “I know because you do the same for me.”

His hand comes up to pull hers from where it’s drifted to his cupid’s bow, clasping it tightly and pressing his lips to her knuckle. He strokes the back of her index finger with his.

“I love you,” he promises her, eyes squinting with a smile. “You’re everything.”


End file.
